


Hot For Teacher

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [33]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: With a little help from your besties, Maggie and Tara, you just might turn this little crush on your professor into something more…





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @grimes-slut!

“Alright, alright, settle down everyone.” You pull your attention from your two best friends, Maggie and Tara to look towards the front of the lecture hall. It was the first day of class for the spring semester and to say that you were nervous would be a complete understatement. The sight that greeted you almost made your eyes fall out of your skull. The professor for your class was easily the sexiest man you had ever laid eyes on. He had brown, curly hair that he pushed back behind his ears and striking blue eyes, but on top of all that he was wearing the most sinful suit, you had ever seen. It was tight, not too tight, but just enough to accentuate him in _all_ the right places.

_God bless this man’s tailor._

“I think you might have a little bit of drool right there.” Tara teases as she motions to the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

“Shut up, I do not!” They laugh at your reaction, causing you to roll your eyes at them.

“There a problem here ladies?” You hear a deep voice ask and you turn away from your friend’s antics.

Your sexy professor was now standing in front of the three of you, his hands on his hips and his head tilted to the side. You shiver under his intense gaze.

“No, not at all, sir. We’re sorry for interrupting.” You apologize and he looks at you for a moment before nodding and walking back to the front of the class.

“Ok everyone, I’m Professor Grimes and this is History 151: American History, 1900-present. If you’re in the wrong place and this isn’t your class, you can go ahead and leave now. I promise we won’t laugh.” You look around the room and see a girl dart out of the back of the class, embarrassed.

“Alright, now let’s start by going over the syllabus.” He begins and you honestly feel like you’ve never paid more attention in a class before. That deep southern drawl was enough to keep you entertained for hours. Professor Grimes lets you all out twenty minutes early, not wanting to bombard you with information on your first day.

“So what do you guys think about the class so far?” You ask Maggie and Tara as you exit the lecture hall.

“Somehow I don’t think we enjoyed it as much as you did.” Maggie laughs and you blush at their words.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” You lie, but their faces show you that they’re not buying it.

“This semester is gonna be so great, Mags,” Tara says as she catches you watching your new history professor walk out of the lecture hall and past the three of you, your eyes trained on his backside the whole time.

* * *

This was the norm for a good portion of the semester. You would blatantly ogle your professor and your friends would tease you relentlessly for it. Tara had even suggested that you make some type of move, but you were quick to dismiss that thought.

“Instead of having a midterm this semester, I’m going to be assigning a paper. You’re all going to write ten pages analyzing a historic event and how the after effects of the event you choose can still be seen today. I’ll be meeting with all of you individually to discuss your topics by appointment. So, on your way out today please sign your name on this list and I will e-mail all of you with a date and time. Have a good weekend, class is dismissed for today.” After gathering your things, you head towards the desk in the front of the class and sign your name.

“Well, it looks like you’ll be my first,” Professor Grimes remarks and you smile at his words.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” You reply without thinking. He seems surprised for a minute before chuckling as you hurry out of the class to wait for Maggie and Tara. Once you get outside in the hallway, you hang your head in your hands as you mentally berate yourself for the embarrassment you just caused.

“Oh my god, why did I say that? What the hell is wrong with me?” Your tirade is cut off by Tara smacking her hand against your back as they both walk up behind you.

“Damn, Y/N! I didn’t know you had it in you! I feel like a proud mama right now. They grow up so fast.” She fakes wiping a tear from her eye dramatically.

“Seriously, where did that come from?” Maggie asks as you both walk in the direction of the parking lot.

“I have no idea, it just came out! Oh my god, why am I so fucking awkward? All I had to do was just get through this semester without making a complete ass of myself and then I wouldn’t have to see him anymore and this nightmare would be over. I-“ Tara cuts you off midway through your speech.

“I mean, let’s not automatically assume that this is a bad development. He didn’t seem uncomfortable by your comment. Maybe this was the push this ball needed to _really_ get rollin’.”

“Tara, what the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“Come on, Y/N. You’ve been drooling over him all semester! Just slip a few not-so-subtle hints and see where things go.” She nudges you with her shoulder as she speaks.

“He’s our professor! That’s illegal.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, no it’s not! You’re of age; he’s of age. No one’s breaking any laws here. Besides, no one has to know. It’s not like you’re gonna marry the guy, just bang a few drawers loose on his office desk and go your separate ways!” You shake your head at her words.

“I can’t even believe we’re friends sometimes,” You joke and she lovingly flips you the bird.

“Maggie was thinking it too! I just said it.” You look to Maggie and she smiles awkwardly before nodding in agreement with Tara.

* * *

You hear nothing from Professor Grimes until about a week later when your phone pings with a new e-mail. You had been keeping your head down in class since your comment a few lectures earlier. You nervously open the email and read it.

_Miss Y/L/N,_

_I have you penciled in my schedule for the day after tomorrow at 4:30 pm. Will this work for you? Let me know if you need to make any changes to our meeting._

_Regards,_

_Rick Grimes_  
Assistant Professor of History  
Alexandria University

You immediately hit the reply button and begin typing.

_Professor Grimes,_

_4:30 works just fine. I look forward to meeting with you._

_Thanks,  
Y/N Y/L/N_

You sit your phone down on your bed before getting up and walking to the kitchen where Maggie and her new boyfriend Glenn were sitting and playing cards with Tara and her girlfriend Denise.

“Hey guys, did you hear back about your meeting yet?” You ask as you open the fridge and grab a beer.

“I did. The day after tomorrow, 5:30. You?” She asks, her mouth full of pizza.

“Well, that’s attractive. And I have 4:30.”

“You need me to show up late? Give you guys a few extra minutes?” She teases and you snort at her question before taking the empty seat at the table with them.

“What are you guys talking about?” Denise asks from beside her and Tara opens her mouth to explain, but you cut her off.

“No, Tara. I already told you it’s not happening. I’m in on the next hand.” You say, sipping from your beer as Glenn deals the cards.

“I’ll tell you later.” She whispers.

“I heard that.”

* * *

The fact that you’re dreading your meeting with Professor Grimes only makes the next day and a half go by faster until you’re knocking on his office door for your appointment.

“Come in.” You hear from behind the door and you turn the knob and enter.

“Y/N! It’s 4:30 already? Go ahead and take a seat.” He says motioning to the chair in front of his desk and you sit down, placing your bag at your feet.

“Alright, so tell me about your topic.”

The meeting doesn’t take up the entire hour and soon enough you’re turning and heading to the door.

“Well thanks for coming in, Y/N. I look forward to reading your paper.” He says from his desk as you walk over towards the exit. Right before you open the door, you remember that you left your bag sitting on the floor and you turn and walk back over to where you were sitting and bend down to grab it.

You hear his intake of breath and look up to see him sitting in his chair, his eyes glued to your chest. Looking down, you can see that your shirt is loose enough to where when you bend down you can see everything.

“You know, it’s not polite to stare.” You tease as you straighten back up.

“You’re really gonna say that to me after the way you’ve been looking at me all semester?” You feel the color drain from your face at his statement. He stands from his desk and walks over towards you.

“What? You think I didn’t notice? I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you weren’t exactly discreet.” You’re at a loss for words as he stops in front of you.

“I, um, I-“ You start but he quiets you with a ‘shh’. His hand runs up your neck before cupping your cheek. His thumb runs over your cheek, causing a shiver to run up your spine.

“Professor, what-“ You begin.

“As sexy as that sounds coming from your lips right now, you should probably call me Rick.” He husks before he leans in and presses his lips to yours.

You freeze in shock as his lips brush over yours; he begins to pull away thinking that he misjudged the situation, but you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close as you enthusiastically move your lips with his. The kiss deepens as he slips his tongue into your mouth, brushing it over yours. He sits in the chair you had previously occupied and you pull your long skirt up to your waist before straddling him. You can feel his erection pressing against your aching center and you grind down on it, causing him to groan into your mouth. One of his hands slides under your skirt and pushes your panties to the side before rubbing harsh circles around your clit.

“Oh fuck!” You cry out, pulling away from his kiss. His lips move down your neck, sucking on your pulse point softly as he continues to pleasure you.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Rick’s accent has deepened from the arousal and sounds so much sexier than it does when he lectures during class. Everything about this man makes you feel intoxicated. Heat begins to build in your abdomen as he pushes you closer to your peak.

“Oh my god!” You whine as one of his fingers slips inside you.

“Shh. We have to be quiet.” He warns and you crash your lips back to his to quiet your moans. You can feel yourself getting closer as you begin to basically ride his fingers, desperate for your release.

“You gonna come on my fingers, Y/N?” He growls in your ears and you nod frantically, your orgasm just out of reach. His thumb moves to your clit to help you along and it’s just what you need. You can feel it getting closer and closer.

“Oh my god Rick, I’m so close!” You whimper, biting your lip as your hips move faster.

_Tap tap tap._

You both freeze and look at the door in horror.

“Professor Grimes?” You can hear Tara call through the door. You scramble off of his lap and grab your bag.

_Could she have worse timing?_

“Oh god, what was I thinking? You’re my student, I could lose my job,” You hear Rick berating himself as you pull your skirt back down and try to make yourself seem at least somewhat presentable.

“I should probably go.”

“Yeah, you probably should.” He agrees and you rush over to the door, not bothering to check your appearance.

To say that Tara is shocked to see you when you open the door would be the understatement of the year.

“And just what have you been up to?” She teases as she takes in your appearance. Your cheeks are flushed and your lips swollen from his kisses.

“Umm.”

“Oooooo. Lucy, you got some ‘splainin to do!” She teases as she walks past you into Professor Grimes’ office and you waste no time rushing to your car and driving home.

* * *

You’re not surprised later that night when Maggie and Tara burst into your bedroom wearing matching smiles.

“Well, come on in.” 

“Oh my god! Tell us _everything_.” They exclaim as they sit on the edge of the bed. You contemplate keeping what happened between the two of you to yourselves, but you have to tell someone and you know that you can trust them both.

“Okay so the meeting started out completely normal, but then I was about to leave and I forgot my bag and one thing led to another and he endedupfingeringmeinhisoffice.” You reveal, rushing through the last part. Their expressions of shock show that they picked up every word.

“When are you going to see him again? Outside of class, I mean.” Maggie asks.

“I don’t think I am. I mean, he was freaking out about it when I left.”

“Oh hell no!” Tara exclaims standing up from the bed.

“What?”

“We’ve waited months for this to happen; he ain’t backing out now. We’ll go to class tomorrow and if he ignores you we’ll scheme together on how to spur him into action.” She continues, pacing around the room.

* * *

The next day in class is awkward, to say the least. Rick doesn’t look at you once throughout his entire lecture, not that you’re paying attention anyway. You’re too focused on the previous day’s events, which keep running through your head. After he dismisses class, you walk up towards his desk as he gathers his things.

“Professor? Do you think I could talk to you for a minute before you leave?” You ask.

“I, I have a meeting to get to so it’ll have to wait until another time.” He rushes before basically running from the classroom. Turning around, you can see Maggie and Tara watching your exchange. Maggie gives you a sympathetic look, but you can see that Tara is already plotting.

The next night the three of you are sitting around the kitchen table trying to come up with a strategy. After rejecting almost all of Tara’s plans; 95% of which involved making him jealous, one finally came to you. It was bold, but it might just work.

“Hold on! I’ve got it.” You interrupt.

“Come on, share with the class!” Tara pleads, practically bouncing in her seat to hear what you’ve come up with.

“Nope. Just make sure you both sit on either side of me in class tomorrow.”

“Operation Hot For Teacher is a go!” Tara exclaims, reaching out both of her fists for you and Maggie to bump. You both laugh at her before returning her fist bump.

* * *

The next morning you wake up extra early, giving yourself enough time to get ready. After showering, you gather your clothes and get dressed before working on your makeup.

After two hours, you admire your handiwork in the mirror. Your hair was curled, lips red, and you had worn one of the shortest skirts you owned, but not the shortest because you were forgoing the panties for today’s occasion.

“Come on, Y/N! We have to go!” Maggie yells through the door and you grab your notebook, placing it in your bag before opening the door. Tara whistles when she sees you walk into the living room.

“I don’t even know what you’re planning, but I can already tell it’s better than anything I could have ever come up with.”

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”

“You guys go ahead, I’ll meet you in there later.” Maggie and Tara look at you confused before shrugging and walking into class. You head into the bathroom and wait for class to start. Five minutes after lecture has started you hear your phone buzz.

“Where r u????” – Tara

“I have to make an entrance ;)” You reply.

“Well he has definitely noticed your absence. So get ur ass in here.” – Tara

Smirking to yourself, you put your phone in your jacket pocket as you exit the bathroom and head towards class. You take a deep breath, readying yourself before you open the door. The entire class looks at you as you walk into the lecture hall. Rick has stopped lecturing as he watches you stride across the lecture hall before taking your seat between Tara and Maggie.

“So nice of you to join us, Miss Y/L/N.”

“Mmmm, consider yourself lucky. I almost didn’t come.” You purr, the innuendo hanging heavy in the air. His jaw clenches at your words and you smirk to yourself at the effect you’re having on him already. Not five minutes later you reach into your bag and pull out a lollipop, one of the big ones that have gum in the center. You peel off the wrapper before wrapping your lips around it and sucking. You hear Rick stumble over his words as he sees what you’re doing, but you don’t let up. Pulling the lollipop out of your mouth, you lick it several times before swirling your tongue around it and sucking it into your mouth once more. Rick is conspicuously staying behind the podium now and motioning to the board with a pointer.

_Now we go in for the kill._

You look around to see if anyone is watching, but everyone is focused on the lecture. Reaching down, you hike your skirt up just a bit before uncrossing your legs. His eyes widen almost comically when he sees that you’re not wearing any panties. You move your hand up your inner thigh; running your fingers over your folds briefly before re-crossing your legs and pulling your skirt back down to its original position.

“Fuck.” You hear Rick curse from the front of the lecture hall.

“Um, sorry everyone. I, um, lost my place.” He stutters. It takes everything you have not to start giggling. You look over at Maggie and can see the shocked expression she’s trying to hide. Tara gives you a thumbs-up under the table when you look over at her.

Rick barely makes it through the rest of his lecture and you can see that he has a death grip on the edge of the podium; his knuckles have turned white from the tension.

“Well everyone, I’ll see you on Monday.” He dismisses the class and you all rise from your seats.

“Y/N? Can you stay behind for a minute?” Rick asks loudly as you pass by him.

“You guys go on ahead.” You tell Maggie and Tara before walking over to the front of the class.

“Yes, sir?” His eyes narrow at your words and coy expression. He waits for the door to shut after the last person leaves before doing anything. But as soon as the door clicks into place, he leaps forward, crashing his lips onto yours. You rake your fingers through his hair as he ravages your mouth with his. Rick’s hands move down your body to your hips before lifting you on the desk and stepping between your open thighs. He grinds his erection into you and you throw your head back at the sensation. He mouths at your neck and chest as his hips continue rutting against yours.

“Oh god. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” He growls before moving away from you, his hands falling to his belt.

“Wait. Rick wait! There’s another class in here in twenty minutes.” You warn breathily.

“My office. Ten minutes.” He growls before pulling away and stalking out of the lecture hall, leaving you drenched and wanting.

It’s a struggle not to sprint towards his office, but you have to look inconspicuous. You knock as soon as you reach the door before walking inside.

Rick is sitting on the edge of his desk, waiting for you. You lock the door before turning towards him.

“Get over here.” He orders and you immediately obey, crossing the room before coming to a stop right in front of him.

“Take off your shirt.” Without hesitation, you pull your shirt over your head before tossing it aside.

“Bra. Now.” His eyes take in your exposed flesh, hungrily, devouring every inch.

Rick’s arm wraps around your waist, pulling you close as his lips meet yours, kissing you roughly. Both of your movements quickly become desperate as your hands fall to his belt, unbuckling it swiftly before giving his slacks the same treatment. Rick’s groans into your mouth harshly as you reach into his pants and grasp his cock. You’re only able to stroke him a couple of times before he’s pulling your hand out of his pants and bending you over his desk and kicking your feet apart.

“I can’t believe you. Playing with your little pussy in my class like a dirty little slut, I wanted to yank you out of that seat and bend you over my desk in front of the entire class.” His words make whine in anticipation.

“Fuck me. Please, Rick.” You beg and you can feel one of his hands grasp your hip, holding you in place before he snaps his hips forward, burying himself inside you. It’s as if all the air leaves your lungs all at once and you’re left gasping for air as he establishes a relentless pace.

“Oh my god! Oh, fuck!” You cry, as his cock brushes over spots you didn’t even know existed.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck you.” He growls as his hand runs up your back and presses between your shoulders, holding you in place as his thrusts quicken.

“Oh, Rick!” He is quickly turning you to mush with every movement of his hips and you are unable to piece a coherent sentence together. His hand pushes your knee up on the desk, allowing his thrusts to deepen. You can feel your orgasm building within you.

“Are you close?” You nod against the wood of the desk. His hand reaches underneath you and touches your clit, pinching it between his fingertips.

“Oh yes! Oh, fuck! Oh my god, Rick!” You wail as you release completely takes over you, leaving you a quivering, shaky mess.

“That’s it. Squeeze my cock with that tight little pussy.” He grunts as his thrusts quicken. The hand between your shoulders runs down to your hips, holding you in place as he begins to thrust deeper, almost as if he’s trying to bury himself inside you.

“Oh fuck. Y/N!” He groans and you can feel him cum inside you. He bends over you, resting his head on your back as he attempts to catch his breath.

“So what happens now?” You ask.

“I have office hours again tomorrow.”

“Mmm. Well, maybe I’ll have to drop by, for academic purposes, of course.” You can feel him smile against your back.

“Of course.” He agrees.


End file.
